A Dream Come True
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: Two best friends give into their feelings and temptation. Niley Rated M for a reason Sequel to Just a Dream


A Dream Come True a Niley Rated R One-Shot

Sequel to Just a Dream

Nick's POV

It has been two weeks since I saw Miley pleasing herself while screaming my name, well I think that it was my name I mean how many Nicks does she knows? Anyways I can't get the picture out of my head; it keeps replaying over and over again and the more I think about it the more I want her. The thing is how do I tell her when she believes that I'm gay is not like I can go up to her and be like "Hey, guess what? I've been pretending to be gay only to be close to you." Yeah I don't know how that's going to work, but I'm coming clean. I'm inviting over to my place and I know she will come since she loves the fact that I leave alone. That's another story and it doesn't contribute to this one. So how am I'm gonna tell her that in reality I'm straighter than the Aussie monkey that's always following her around like a lost puppy well you will find out tonight.

I made my way to her, "Hey Mi", I greeted her.

"Hello Nick", she said turning to me with a huge grin plaster on her beautiful face.

"Wanna come over to my house tonight?" I ask hopeful.

Turning back to her locker she reply, "Can't."

"Why not?" I ask tilting my head sideways.

Closing her locker she turned to face me saying, "I have a date with Liam." Her smile never leaving her face.

"What?" I practically yell. "I meant have fun" I added afterwards and then walk away.

Midnight

Miley's POV

Here I am knocking at my best friend's door while crying my eyes out. My date with that monkey like Nick calls him didn't turn out like planned. Apparently, that ass the only that wanted was to take me in bed and the only guy who I yearn for his touch as ya know is Nick.

Hopefully, he's awake and opens up because I really don't wanna go home.

Nick's POV

Who the heck is knocking on my door at midnight? Okay, I usually don't go to bed this early on a Friday night, but that's because I'm usually with Miley watching a movie or doing something else, but today she had that stupid date with that monkey kangaroo face. Anyways they better have a great excuse for waking me up at this hour.

Normal POV

Nick opens the door only to reveal a crying Miley. He immediately felt her arms wrap around his neck and his shirt getting wet from her tears. The tall curly man pulls the broken girl into his house and leads her to his couch in the living room.

"Mi, tell me what happened?" he ask her as her rub circles on her back trying to soothe her.

Miley sniffles and looks up at her best friend, "That jerk tried to take advantage of me."

"What?" Nick screams getting up instantly as his hands form into fists. "I'm gonna kill that monkey", he adds turning to face the girl.

"No!" Miley shouts as she pulls him back into the couch. She lets an exasperated sigh out, "That's probably everything that I'm gonna get. Every guy that I know only sees me as a hot, sexy girl not a single boy believes I'm beautiful", she says looking down.

"What?" Nick practically screamed. "Mi, you're incredibly beautiful", he says to her as he lifts her chin up meeting her blue eyes for the first time that night.

The brunette shakes her head not believing him, "What would you know? You're gay", she simply stated looking down once again.

That did it for Nick, hearing her say that trigger something in him and in a mere second he turned her face towards his crashing his lips on her soft pink lips.

Miley was in the other hand was taken by surprise, but soon she regained herself and kissed him with the same passion. Caught in the moment she straddles his lap forgetting all about her disastrous night.

Nick wasn't going to stop now; his dream was coming true as hers was as well. His hands roam all over her body feeling her perfect curves stopping right over her butt; gripping her ass in hands making the brunette let a moan out in pleasure.

Both pull away from the heated kiss as breathing became necessary, but just like that they were caught in another heated kiss. The boy pulling the girl's top upper and upper until it was over head immediately his hands went to her finding its way to her bra and unclipping it. The blue eyed beauty arched her back letting the bra fall of her arms completely.

The curly boy stare at her in pure awe, to say that she was beautiful was an understatement. However this made the girl feel self conscious, she quickly covered herself and was about to get up from his lap when Nick stop her.

"You're so beautiful", Nick told her looking deep into her blue oceanic eyes.

Miley stare back into his brown chocolate eyes and all she could see was love with a hint of passion and lust all for her. She didn't say anything instead she connected their lips in tender loving kiss.

Nick kissed her with everything in him soon though his lips found its way to her neck, shoulders, and finally her chest. Miley arched her back allowing him all access to her body; after all it was what she had dreamed of for so long. His mouth found her left nipple and he sucks and licks on it as he massages the other one.

She could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter his mouth move to her right nipple and did the same as before. All she could do was moan in pleasure, but she wasn't about to let Nick have all the fun. After a few minutes she pushes him on the couch removing his white t-shirt at once and slowly she starts to place butterfly kisses down his well toned chest as she rubs his perfect abs. Miley continues to lowered her head until she reaches his boxers and without wasting no time she removes in a swift motion.

Not knowing what she really was doing since it was her first time she took his harden shaft between her hands and rubs it up and down. She knows she's doing a great job as Nick's groans feel her ears and room. The girl then takes the next step and slowly she takes the tip of his cock into her mouth.

Nick moans as he feels her mouth working miracles on his little friend. He couldn't help, but watch her in awe as she bops her head up and down while pleasuring him. He was happy that he was losing his innocence to her as she losing hers to him. His orgasm was building up and soon his cum was shooting down her throat and to his surprise she swallowed it all even though he came about 4 times and to finish him off she licked him clean.

He then pulls her up and crashes his lips to hers into a passionately kiss and once again they were caught in heated make out session. The night that Nick saw Miley pleasuring herself came running back into his mind and smirking to himself he plan to finger fuck her like never before, but first he was bury himself into her, so he flipped them over so he was on top.

She gasps and yelps in surprise as Nick thrust into her. Tears come to her eyes as she feels the pain of being penetrated for the first time, but soon washed away by him. As she gets the hang of it, excitement takes over the pain, so she wraps her legs around Nick holding him in place. Moaning in pure ecstasy she moves her hips up meeting him with each thrust.

He continues to thrust into her deeper and deeper hitting her G-spot as they moan in pleasure. He hopes that with their moans they weren't waking up his neighbors because he was positive they could be heard. Nick felt her walls tighten around his cock, both were about to reach their climax. Just like he predicted soon their juices mixed together as they both scream out in pleasure.

Nick falls on top of her, both bodies cover in sweat. He looks down at her and kisses her lovingly. "I love you Miley", he tells her sweetly.

"I love you too," she said smiling. "You got some explaining to do", Miley adds smirking and raising an eyebrow at him.

"I will", Nick replies with a grin. "But before I do, let's continue making love", he added smirking and before Miley could respond his hands and head travel down to her pussy that just by his touch got wet instantly.

Miley once again lost all control; after all it was **a dream come true**. Nick finger fuck her and it was nothing compare to what she had done in the past. Soon her juices were all over his hand and face as she cried in pleasure as she gave into her second orgasm that night. She then pulled him back to her and kisses him hungrily tasting herself in his mouth.

After another hot make out session between the two best friends now lovers, the brunette flipped them over, so once again she was top. She lowered herself into his still harden member and started to move her hips up and down. He helped her by placing his hands on her hips and soon she was riding him in steady pace fast enough as he sucked on her breasts. And before they knew it they had reached their maximum levels and once again their sexual activities were being repeated over and over again.

Now 4 years later, they are the happiest couple ever. Miley did found out that Nick had caught her in the act, but that only made their sex life hotter and more fun. She wasn't mad at all that he had come up with the whole being gay lie, in a way she knew it wasn't true and besides she became the envy of every girl she was dating the football quarterback now one of the most successful lawyers even if he's just starting. Nick couldn't be happier with the girl he chose. He loves Miley with everything in him just like she did. In a way he regrets not telling Miley since the beginning that he loved her, but they still found their way to each other. It all work out at the end. After all it was **a dream comes true**.

The End!

**I just realized something Niley never wears protection in my Rated R one-shots. Lol! Well in this case pretend they have since they haven't had kids.**

**Hope you like it! Don't forget to comment/review!**

**Xoxo**

**Ana**


End file.
